The invention relates generally to systems for applying and infusing resins for composite materials and, more particularly, to systems for controllably applying and infusing resins onto individual fiber tows.
Resin infused fiber composite materials are being used increasingly in a variety of diverse industries, such as automotive, aircraft, and wind-energy, in part, because of their low weight and high strength properties. It would be desirable to form complex composite components and/or fiber patterns. However, current manufacturing processes typically involve the use of fiber pre-forms with subsequent resin infusion, or preimpregnated fiber tows called “prepreg”. Both of these methods have drawbacks.
Currently, efforts are underway to provide infusion of an array of fiber tows using systems including rollers with resin flowing through holes in the rollers from the bore to the outside surface. However, these systems do not permit control of the infusion of individual tows.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved system that permits control of the resin infusion of individual tows. In addition, it would be desirable for the system to facilitate real time in-line infusion for an array of dry fiber tows for formation of complex composite components.